Tattoos and Costumes
by Writingaddict169
Summary: A week has gone by since the defeat of Kane. The Burners and the rest of Motorcity are partying it up at a costume party, but Julie isn't too confident in her costume. Nor is she sure about her feelings for Mike and what he thinks of tattoos.


Julie studied herself in the mirror. She wasn't going to kid herself, she looked extremely hot, but she wasn't sure how comfortable she was with this idea. She wore a pink and yellow plaid halter top with four buttons keeping the shirt closed. Lime green cut off short shorts reflected her normal dark green skinny jeans, and the purple platform sandals with white socks added some height and style. Her brown hair with red highlights was pulled into a neat ponytail with a red and white checkered headband. Chunky bracelets graced her arms. As Julie was looking over her outfit, her eyes landed on something just below her left breast and smiled. "Are you sure about this?"  
"Of course I'm sure," her best friend said, popping up next to her.

"I mean, it's the guys."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"So," Julie stated, "they've never had much contact with women before, if you know what I mean, and the most they've seen me not wear is my bathing suit. I don't know how comfortable I am with this plan of yours."

Clair sighed. "And this is why they need you to wear this."

"Because I'm not comfortable right now?"

"No, because they're males, you're a female, and they need to see you showing off your assets."  
"Trust me, Clair," Julie said, "they've seen enough assets in the past week to last them a very long time."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Claire huffed. "It's a costume party. A costume party in your honor. Suck it up!"

"That's easy for you to say." Julie tore her gaze from the mirror to her friend. "You're dressed as a dive from the seventies! They didn't walk around in their underwear!"

"I'll have you know that you agreed to this costume. Also, if I wore anything less, my man would have to go to the hospital, whereas yours can handle it."  
"He's not my 'man'!"

"Whatever," Claire dismissed with a wave her hand. "Anyways, you had the chance to say no to it. But did you? No." She looked at the clock and started pushing the other girl out the door. "Now, let's go! You better drive faster than you've ever driven before, girl, if we're ever going to make it on time."  
"Whatever happened to 'fashionably late'?" Julie joked, unlocking her car, 9 Lives.

"Girl, that is so early 2000s!"

* * *

As she walked in the doors, the Burner could literally feel every pair of eyes turn towards her. She winced slightly at the pain just below her chest, but the feeling evaporated when warmth quickly spread to her cheeks. She adverted her gaze to the suddenly interesting ground. Something pinched her arm and Julie looked into her friend's eyes.

"C'mon, the guys are over here." Julie swallowed and nodded her head, reluctantly following behind. "Dutch!" Claire called.

"Claire, Julie, what's up?" Dutch asked, making his way over to them. He was dressed as a singer from the eighties. "

"Not much except that Julie isn't happy with the costume _we_ picked out. You know, for this _costume_ party that's in _your_ honor," Claire answered.  
"Uh, where is Jules?" Dutch asked.

"She's right—Julie!"  
"What?" a voice answered from behind.

"Get over it! It's too late to change anyways."

"No," Julie protested. "Seriously, this is way more revealing than I wanted it to be."  
Claire groaned. "Dutch, would you please tell Julie that she looks fine?"  
"I would, but I don't see her," he admitted. Without warning, the dark skinned girl took a quick step to the right revealing the hidden Burner."Wow, Julie, you look, uh, great."  
"See, even Dutch thinks it's hideous!" Julie cried, attempting to cover her exposed body.  
"No no no no, that's not what I meant!" he backtracked. "Like, wow, you don't look bad at all."  
"I told you," Claire said. "Now, come on, we have to show the others."  
"No, that's okay. Actually, I'll be over...there!" She tried to escape but her friend held her fast.

"Dutch, help a sister out?"  
"Sure thing," he said. He grabbed onto Julie's other wrist. The trio pushed their way through a crowd filled with princesses, celebrities, and Greek gods until they reached a table that was surrounded by girls. Texas, dressed as a ninja, had a fair amount vying for his attention while Chuck, wearing his larp outfit, had a surprising amount of girls hanging off of him. To Julie, he looked uncomfortable but decided to tease Clair nonetheless.

"Hey, Claire, I think you have some competition," she joked.

"If you're trying to make me jealous, it won't work," Claire said, "because by the end of tonight, Chuck will be hanging off of me."  
Julie rolled her eyes and looked at the last Burner, Mike. Her breath caught and her heart started to speed up. He was wearing a tight white muscle shirt, black leather jacket, ripped jeans, and black shoes with his hair slicked back. Mike looked like a guy straight out of a fifties musical. Just for a moment, Julie wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through his hair.

"Mike, Chuck, Texas, look who I found!" Dutch yelled over the loud music.

"Claire, Julie, welcome to the party!" Texas said from his place at the booth. He made several chopping motions, causing some of the girls to giggle. It was funny how one week ago those girls would have made fun of him. Things really do change when you become famous.  
"Uh, Claire, you look, wow," Chuck stuttered.  
"End of tonight," Claire whispered into Julie's ear. Speaking out loud, she said, "Thanks, Chuck. So, Mike, what do you think of—"

"Claire!" Julie blurted out. "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Fine. Dutch, grab her arms."

"Without Dutch."  
"Fine." The girls left the group and found a secluded spot.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Julie demanded.

"I just wanted to know what Mike thought of your outfit," she said innocently.  
"Why?"  
"Because he looked stunned."  
Ignoring the answer, Julie sighed, "Why are you doing this?"  
"Because you need a man," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Jules, it's been a week since you guys overthrew your dad and saved Motorcity. Now that no one is threatening your life anymore, it's time you started settling down."  
"Claire, I'm nineteen."

"It doesn't matter," she argued. "You haven't had a boyfriend since you were fourteen. Besides, if you wait too long, all the good ones will be taken!"  
"Well, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't mettle with my love life."  
"But that's what best friends are for!" Claire said with a smile. She walked back to the guys' table that was no longer filled with girls. "Where'd all your fans go?" Claire asked, taking a seat next to Chuck. Julie saw the boy starting to sweat. With a little nudge from Dutch, who had magically appeared behind Julie, she took her seat next to Mike, sending daggers to two of her friends.  
"You look great tonight," a male voice whispered in her ear. Shivers ran down her spine as she turned to face Mike.  
"You don't look too bad yourself," she said back. They held each others gaze. And in those few moments, she had completely forgotten about how scantily-clad her body was.  
"I've just got word that the VIPs are all here, so could our fabulous Burners please come up to the stage!" The booming voice broke Mike and Julie's staring contest, bringing them back down to Earth. Everyone was smirking at them with knowing looks.

"Well guys," Mike said, clearing his throat, "our public awaits."  
As they climbed on stage, the costumed crowd started chanting their names. Once silenced by the DJ, he said, "On behalf of every single person in the club, in Motorcity, and in Detroit Deluxe, I thank you for defeating Kane and bringing justice to all of us. Let's hear it for the Burners!" The music started up again and the team of five made their way back to their table, taking pictures with several people along the way.  
They sat back down for a few minutes before Dutch and Texas were asked to dance. Seeing a window of opportunity, Claire dragged Chuck out onto the dance floor, leaving Mike and Julie alone.

"So, what made you dress up as a greaser?" Julie asked.

"Nothing, really. I mean, greasers were all about their cars just like I am with Mutt," he answered. "And what made you dress up like a pin-up girl from the fifties?"  
Julie groaned. "I swear, it was all Claire's fault." Mike let out a chuckle. "It's true! Well, I agreed to it, yeah, but I didn't think it would be so...well, this!" She looked down at the pink and yellow halter top and lime green denim shorts that just barely covered her.

"You look really good in it," Mike said awkwardly.

Julie blushed. "You already said that."  
"Did I? Well, I guess I'll just have to say it again. You look really good." Julie smiled and silence settled on the table once more. "Do you want to dance?" he asked suddenly.

She nodded and was surprised when Mike took her hand. Pretty soon, the couple was engulfed by the dancing crowd and they only had a few inches to move. For the first time that night, Julie was glad she wasn't wearing her usual outfit. The dance floor was hot and with all the bodies packed tighter than sardines, sweat started to form. But she never noticed because she was too busy being aware of the closeness of Mike's body. After a few songs, Dutch, Chuck, Texas, and Claire had found them and the entire Burner crew was dancing.

"All right, you party animals," the DJ said, "it's time to slow things down a bit. So, find that special partner and ask them to dance." Julie turned around to see if Dutch or Texas wanted to dance, but they were nowhere to be found. She didn't even bother with Chuck. Turning back around, she saw Mike holding out his hand.

"Come on," he said, "now would be a good time to get some air." Once more, she silently took his hand and followed him to the back of the club. Mike opened the door and the two stepped outside, the closed door muting the music. Julie shivered as the cool night made contact with her bare skin. "Here," Mike said, taking off his jacket and handing it to her. She gave a grateful smile and put it on, her nose catching a whiff of Mike's scent: motor oil, leather, and cologne.  
"So, how are you holding up?" the leader asked.  
She shrugged. "As well as anyone who's seen their dad die, I guess. I know he was a bad guy and all, but did he really deserve to die like that?"  
"Julie, I'm so—"

"Don't say it Mike," she interrupted. "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing any of us could do."

"Still, I feel really guilty about it."  
"I know."  
Awkward silence fell upon them before Mike attempted to make conversation again. "So, I've been meaning to ask you, is that tattoo real?"

She looked down at the spot where Mike was pointing and she let out a light laugh. It was the Burner logo in black. "Yeah. I got it the day after our last big battle."

Why?"  
She gave him a strange look. "Because it was a pretty big day for all of us. We finally reached our goal after three years of battling my dad. I wanted something to remind me of it and what's better than something that's permanent?"  
"I guess you're right," he said. "If I was going to get a tattoo, I'd probably put it on my chest, over my heart or something."  
"Why?"  
"Because then it's personal. The chest holds your heart which keeps you alive. So, if I put it above my heart, then it means it holds great meaning," he answered simply.

"I never saw you as a tattoo person," Julie admitted.

Mike shrugged. "I've been thinking about it for awhile. Mind if I steal your idea?" His boyish smile shone on his face in hope.  
"Of course not."  
"You know, I've always thought that if Texas got a tattoo, it'd be something crazy like"  
"A fire-breathing dragon with lasers coming out of its eyes?" Julie suggested.

Mike laughed. "Yes! Probably on his upper arm so he could easily show it off."  
"Dutch would have to get his on his forearm," Julie stated. "It's where all the artsy people get their tattoos."  
"Chuck's would be somewhere discreet and where it would hurt the less," Mike said, going through the list of Burners. "Maybe his shoulder?"  
Julie nodded. "And Jacob?"  
"A big one on his upper arm like the old motorcyclists!" they said together, dissolving into laughter at the thought of Jacob with a tattoo.

Julie shivered again as a gust of wind ripped through the deserted back way. Noticing, Mike wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body into his. Julie felt her heart speed up at the closeness. His toned arms held her tightly but protectively and she couldn't help but wish they could stay like this for a while.

"Jules?" She looked into his eyes and was sucked into them immediately. "I know I've already said this several times tonight, but, you really are beautiful. And not just tonight, but everyday. Even when you had huge gash marks from fighting Kane, er, your dad. And anytime we went off to fight somewhere, I was worried about you even when I knew you could handle yourself. I really don't know why I'm telling you this, but—mmh!" He was silenced when Julie's lips sealed his. They moved together, Julie's soft and gentle, Mike's filled with suppressed passion. They pulled away after a while with the need to breath. They locked eyes again and let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry," Julie quietly apologized.

"Don't," he said. Mike leaned down and they kissed again, only this time it was more passionate, quicker. Julie could feel the heat from the kiss warming her whole body. Mike slowly moved his hands down to her waist. Feeling bold, Julie slid her hands up his ripped chest, wishing she could take off the piece of fabric. One of her hands snaked its way up his neck and tangled itself into his chocolate brown hair. Mike's fingers slowly crawled up her sides, giving her plenty of time to tell him to stop, but Julie didn't notice. She was too busy enjoying the burning feeling that was left behind from Mike's fingers.  
Julie gasped in pain when Mike brushed the tattoo. He pulled back and she instantly missed the contact. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's alright." She gave his a reassuring kiss. "So, where were we?" Mike smirked and was about to kiss her again when loud music filled the air again.

"Jules? Jules! There you are, girl!" Claire's voice yelled. "Who's with you? Is that Mike? You go, girl! I knew you two would hook up tonight!"  
"Claire, what do you want?" Julie sighed, pulling away from Mike and wrapping his jacket closer to her body.

"There's only three more songs before the party's over."  
"Thanks, Claire."  
"Anytime!" The door shut and the couple was left alone outside again.

"We should head back," Julie said.

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "Wanna dance with me?" Julies simply smiled.

* * *

The party had just ended and Julie could feel the effects of a week-long celebration catching up to her. The Burners were standing together near their cars, recapping all the parties they had attended for the past week. After an hour, Chuck and Claire left, the former offering the later a ride home. As the pair climbed into Chuck's car, Claire winked at her friend before peeling out of the parking lot. Dutch and Texas said they had something to do and left Mike and Julie by themselves.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to leave," Julie suggested. "Race ya to Jacob's?"  
"You're on!"

* * *

Julie had won only by a split second, stating that Mike had gone easy on her. He denied the accusation as he walked Julie to her room. They stopped outside her door, and, without a word, leaned in to kiss. After a few minutes, Mike said goodnight and started to walk away.

"Mike, wait!" Julie called softly, trying not to wake up Jacob.

"Yeah?"  
She opened her door, took his jacket off, and threw it deep into her room, leaving her only in the bikini top and short shorts. "You forgot your jacket. It's in my room. Why don't you come get it?"

"I'll get it in the morning," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Or you could save yourself a trip and just stay the night," she suggested with a smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

"Only if you are."  
Mike bounded over to the girl, pulling her into a deep kiss before closing her bedroom door.

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first story for Motorcity so let me know what you think:) I love Motorcity and everyone needs to check out the show because it has fantastic animation, cars, and heavy music. Anyways, don't own anything and I really don't know much about tattoos, but I assumed that it would still hurt a little bit after a week.

I got the inspiration for this story from this picture (remove the spaces): alex-bunbun . deviantart art/Julie-Kane-Pin-up-313771042

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169


End file.
